


All The Sounds You Make, With Every Breath You Take

by lolokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Slight feminization, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolokay/pseuds/lolokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves the way Louis looks when he comes around his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Sounds You Make, With Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that I actually published!! Title from "Addicted" by Saving Abel

Being inside Louis was great. Especially now, when he’s just about to tip over the edge of climax, that precious moment when anticipation curled in my gut for his release. I wanted to see his mouth drop open and his glassy eyes squeeze shut, tears running down his cheeks. I wanted to hear choked sobs and broken moans and cracked shouts of “Harry”. Mostly, though, I wanted to feel him get impossibly tighter around my cock, feel the tremors wrack his body and feel his hot, wet release all over me. I wanted him to become wrecked and sated and thoroughly fucked out.

Louis when he came was the hottest thing I could ever hope to experience, with his caramel fringe falling into his face, his cerulean eyes red-rimmed, his face flushed and his lips bitten dark pink. It was ethereal.

"H-Haz, fuck" he moaned into my neck as I drew my cock out slowly before slamming back into him, trying my hardest to make him a writhing and incoherent mess.

"D’you like that, baby? Like my cock?" I drawled back, seeming far more controlled than I actually was.

"Mmm god yes! Love your cock! Harder harder hard-oh!" He cut off with another sharp thrust.

"Say my name." I commanded breathlessly.

"H-Harry! HarryHarryHarry augh!" He moaned, then whimpered a quiet "fuck."

"Mmm, Louis, you’re such a good boy. Take it so well, princess. C’mon, tell me how good you feel baby. Lemme hear you."

He let out a long, raspy moan and dug his blunt nails into the pale skin of my back, surely leaving marks that wouldn’t fade for a few days. “Gonna come, Haz. Oh god, gonna come!” He sobbed before spilling his release between our intertwined bodies, coating both of our stomachs with sticky white.

"You look so pretty when you come, baby. Prettier than a girl." I told him, not stopping fucking him even when his moans of pleasure turned into whimpers of pain from the sensitivity. "Think you can do it for me again, princess?"

He started to shake his head, but stopped mid-way through and nodded, looking up at me with wide blue eyes. I hadn’t ever given him a chance to soften, continuing to pound him while I spoke, and his still hard cock was straining against his stomach.

"Want you to ride me. Can you do that, baby?" I inquired, beginning to roll us over so that his thick thighs were straddling my hips, never pulling out of him. He began to swivel his hips almost instantly, one hand going to my chest and the other to his own cock.

"No no, princess. Don’t touch." I ordered, taking his hand from his length. He groaned at the loss of contact but began to rise and lower himself onto my dick nonetheless. "There’s my good boy. So good at riding me, Lou." I murmured as I petted his hips.

I started lifting my hips to meet his, relishing the little sounds of “uh uh uh” that fell from his lips with each thrust. Without warning, Louis threw his head back and came with a loud cry of “Harry!”. The sublime feel of him clenching and tightening around me became overwhelming and with a few more thrusts I came as well, his name tumbling from my lips.

"You’re so good, baby." I rasped after I came down from my high. "Love you so much, boo."

"Mmm, love you too Hazza. The most." He whispered back, cuddling up to me and sighing contentedly.

"I don’t know about that, love." I answered as I extracted myself from his hold and grabbed a shirt off the floor to wipe both of us off with. I climbed back in bed and let him resume his previous position, wrapping myself around his small body protectively.

"G’night, Haz. Love you." Louis whispered into my neck.

"G’night. I love you too." I replied just before he drifted off to sleep. I followed him quickly, wondering how I got lucky enough to have the prettiest boy in the world asleep in my arms.


End file.
